A Distance There Is
by Smallfont
Summary: [Oneshot] [Yuffentine] Not everything you wish for comes true...


Yesh people, it is me again. Well, this song really inspired me to write this oneshot and yeah well, I hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters mentioned, well, except for one xD Also, the song is by Theatre Of Tragedy and it's called ...A Distance There Is... I'd advise you to get the song.

* * *

**A Distance There Is**

_**Come in out of the rain thou sayest - but thou ne'er step'st aside;  
And I am trapp'd -  
A distance there is...  
None, save me and the bodkin - pitter-patter on the roof:  
Behold! - 'tis not the rain; thence me it has to be -  
I will not drink thy vintage wine, my dear;  
Thou hast heed'd that I am of innocence, yet thou let'st thy lass into peril -  
Thou let'st me be parched;**_

It was raining hard outside, and a certain Yuffie Kisaragi just wouldn't go back inside the ShinRa Manor no matter how many times her lover told her to get back inside.

"Yuffie! Get back inside or you'll get sick," he told her once again.

The young girl stopped twirling round in the pounding rain, and looked over to Vincent Valentine. The only man who she had ever loved, was standing in the doorway, clad in black, with his menacing cloak draped over his shoulders and his threatening claw which he usually kept hidden away behind his cloak. His wild hair was held back with a piece or red material, the same shade as his cloak.

Little did he know that he was soon to become a father. Yuffie had just gotten to know a couple of weeks ago, finding out that she was already a month away. There was just one little problem. She didn't know how to tell the man who she loved with all her heart and soul that she conceived his child.

"Yuffie, please come inside," he pleaded one more time.

"Yeah, okay I'm coming," she finally told him, not wanting to harm her own unborn child.

That night, wolves howled under the full moon, the owls searched for their prey.

This night, was the night that she wanted to tell him. They were both cuddled up on the coach warming each other with their own body heat, and having the lit fireplace help keep them warm.

"Vinnie," the petite girl told the older man, looking him in the eyes. "I-I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" he asked sounding a little concerned.

"I uh… Vincent, I'm pregnant. I'm already a month away," she said, looking away from her lover.

The man was speechless. He didn't know what to say, what to think. Him? A father? It was impossible. He wasn't able of protecting his old love, moreover a child. His child. He wasn't fit to be a father, and he knew that. No matter what Yuffie would say, or what his friends would tell him.

"I can't…" he said simply, moving away from the girl.

"Yes you can," Yuffie told him reassuringly, scooting closer to him. "Together we can."

"How could I have done this to you?" he asked himself aloud.

"Done what? Giving me the pleasure of conceiving your child? Vincent, I want this child, more than anything else in the world!" Yuffie pleaded.

"You don't understand Yuffie. I can not be a father. All of this should never have happened," he told her simply, standing up.

"Are you saying that you regret falling in love with me? Making love to me even?" the girl asked, tears forming in her grey eyes.

"No, I-I didn't mean that," he told her, reaching out to her small form still huddled on the couch.

"But that's what it sounded like," she told him, as a tear slid down her cheek.

She got up from her sitting position and ran out of the room.

****

**_My heart is of frailty, my pale skin is hued damask.  
When thou thy tears hast hidden, "Come back!", thou sayest -  
There I soon am to be - but how am I to run when my bones, my heart!  
Thou hast me bereaft! -  
But run thou sayest; I run -_**

****

_**And there and then I behold that a time will come when I again dead will be.  
Thou tell'st me to leave without delay -  
I leave with my bodkin and my tears in my hands;  
Lo! - the shadows, the sky - descending;  
So by a dint of smite I gait here for I run and melt together with dusk.**_

Run. It was the only thing that came to mind first. She didn't even bother getting her things. She just wanted to leave before the man she loved tried to stop her. Could she even love him anymore after what he told her? No, she couldn't.

The heavens suddenly opened up, the grey clouds covering up the bright full moon, reflecting the girls' emotions. She didn't know where to go, where to hide. She jut wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

Vincent, on the other hand had wished that he had never opened his mouth. But he just couldn't become a father. He wouldn't go running after the woman he loved. 'It is better this way. For her, and for me," he thought. He truly did love her, and letting her go was probably the best choice he had. He wasn't ready. Having to let his love run away like that tore him apart. And for a moment, Vincent Valentine shed a single tear, letting it hit the solid and cold flooring of the Manor.

****

_**In my mind in which is this event,  
But it seems as if naught is to change anyway?!**_

Five years had passed since that day. The child was born, and healthy. The small four year old girl who went by the name of Echo was a split image of her father. It seemed to Yuffie that her daughter looked so much like her father, never to forget him. She lived with Cloud and Tifa in a town house in Kalm. It was big enough for all of them, but even so, Yuffie missed the Manor too much. But still, after all those years, she still wished she could see her loved one, kiss him just one last time. They tried many times to track him down, but to no avail. The only two possibilities left were, that he was either dead, or was very good at hiding.

"Mommy, who's my daddy? My friends mentioned how much their daddy loved them again," Echo asked her mother. This wasn't the first time she had asked her, and every time she told her the same words.

"He's a wonderful man," her mother answered.

"Then why is he not here with us now mommy? I want a daddy too," the small girl said, looking down at her feet.

"I- We can't find him. We've searched everywhere. He's just disappeared!" Yuffie cried, hugging her daughter close to her.

Her daughter wasn't sure why her mother was crying, but seeing her in this state broke the poor girls' heart, and so, involuntarily, she cried with her mother.

_**After all these years thou left'st me down in the emotional depths -  
The sombre soaked velvet-drape is hung upon me,  
Turning my feelings away from our so ignorant world:  
All the beatiful moments shared, deliberatlely push'd aside -  
...a distance there is...**_

He was amazed at how beautiful his daughter was. Her long, black tresses fell over her shoulders, her eyes a flaming red, just like his own. He longed to hold them both seeing them cry out like that in the woman's bedroom.

He silently jumped off the branch of the tree he was standing on and started moving away from the house.

"I'll watch over you, even though I'm not ready to face you both. Maybe one day I will be, and that is when I will return," were his last words.

The End

* * *

Well, that was it, I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it 


End file.
